Lighting Winds
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Kazane x Blade have a heart-to-heart talk. They are interrupted by Ikazuchi. *Drum rolls* Ikazuchi is in search of the 4th Onmi Lord to feast on. Instead he comes across something more than he was bargaining for. Blade x Kazane x Ikazuchi. PLEASE R&R FOR ME. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buddyfight. Bushiroad does.**

 **AN: I got inspired by Zanya and his buddy moment in episode 15 season 2. I really want to see some Blade x Kazane heart-to-heart time, too.**

 **Lighting Winds.**

"Blade," Kazane said, feeling some heat color her cheeks to a shade of pink. Her gaze averts from her green owl buddy.

"Yes. My dear, Kazane?" Blade asked, flying to her.

"Just now…" Kazane said, shyly glancing away from him. "You looked pretty awesome in that buddy fight."

"Kazane?"

Without warning, Kazane wraps her arms around the petite form of Blade. She pulls him into a soft hug.

"Kazane?"

"I'm scared, Blade." Kazane admits, some forming tears slide down her cheeks and onto Blade's feathers. "I'm scared that I might lose you. I couldn't bare that suffering possibility of ever losing you, Blade. You're more than just a buddy monster. You're my…"

Blade doesn't reply.

"If I was an Onmi Lord, Blade. Would you still remain by my side as my buddy monster?" Kazane asked, closing her eyelids.

Blade doesn't answer. He felt her tears soak his light green feathers. His heartache tugs at his heartstrings. "Kazane, my dearest buddy human." He whispers, closing his eyes. "I'll always be here by your side. I've always loved your tomboy ways. I promise, as your buddy monster. I'll always find a way to rescue and protect you from harms way."

Kazane collapses to her shaking knees. She lightly chuckles, hugging Blade more firmly and securing her hold on him. "Thank you, Blade."

"Aw." A deep voice said from behind them. "Isn't this sweet?"

Kazane looks over her shoulders at the approaching guy. His well-developed body frame hovers over her petite one. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ikazuchi." He sneers, his lighting pupils gleam. "I've finally found you, 4th Onmi Lord."

Blade doesn't reply. Instead, he silently glances at Kazane.

"Don't play any games. I know you're the 4th Onmi Lord."

Kazane gulps, feeling overwhelmed. His perceive gaze digs right into her. Once, she had endured the 'abyss of darkness'. It was the time she foolishly battled against Davide Yamazaki. "I-I-I'm…" She stutters, feeling a sweat drop slide down from her left temple. It slides down the side of her face.

"You're wrong," Blade said, flying before Kazane. "I'm the 4th Onmi Lord."

"Tsk." Ikazuchi snorts, puckering his lips. "You won't be all that satisfying for a good meal. Maybe an appetizer."

Offended, Blade beams lightening bolts that get easily canceled out by Ikazuchi's right palm.

"Hm. Interesting." Ikazuchi said, reaching his hand to grab hold of Blade. "You may not make a good full course meal. However, you'll make an interesting appetizer." He said, eagerly licking his lips.

"NO!" Kazane cries out, slapping Ikazuchi. Her right palm slaps him across his left cheek.

Temporary left stunned for getting slapped across his face, Ikazuchi slowly turns his head. His aggressive glaring eyes look at a kneeling Kazane. In her arms, an unconscious Blade lay. "You." He hisses, walking up to her. He grabs hold of her left wrist and roughly yanks her upwards. He witnesses the wincing expression pasted on her face. "How dare of you having the nerve. You have no business touching me without my permission!" He told her, squeezing her wrist in his grasp.

"Let me go!" Kazane demands, punching his chest with a powerless, curled fist.

"Hm." Ikazuchi sneers, slightly amused by her struggling. "You and I are a lot alike."

"Huh?"

"We both want to be our own person. A way to find some type of freedom." He said, grasping hold of her other wrist in his free hand. He yanks her up on her feet and pulls her closer to the warmth of his chest. "I like you. You somewhat amuse me."

Kazane opens her mouth to protest against his plan.

"You're coming along with me." Ikazuchi said, releasing his hold on one of her wrists. He swiftly swings his right arm around her waist. As he levitates into midair, he sniggers holding onto a squirming Kazane. She's desperately struggling to get loose from his firm grip. "After all, I do need a worthy queen by my side. Once I become ruler of this new world that I will build."

"Never!" Kazane proclaims, banging her fist on his torso. "I'll never be yours!"

"You sure are the feisty type." Ikazuchi sneers, licking his lips. "You're just my type of girl."

As the two soar off into the horizon, a weary and helpless Blade murmurs Kazane's name. His heart aches of not being able to protect the one most precious to him.

 **Ekosi...**

 **AN: This is quite a** **tragedy one-shot. Somehow, I can see Ikazuchi becoming obsessed with Kazane. I highly doubt that this will ever occur. These two are not likely to meet. Okay, next up is a Kazane x Tasuku one-shot fanfic.**

 **Shippings I support.**

 **WindWolf - Rouga x Kazane**

 **StarWind - Tasuku x Kazane**

 **LighteningWinds - Ikazuchi x Kazane**


End file.
